


X-Men Evolution Character Files

by TriCypher



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Background information, Backstory, Character Files, Explanation, My Universe, my story universe, x-men evolution universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriCypher/pseuds/TriCypher
Summary: Character Files to give you backstory on how my universe is set up for my writing since I’m beginning more in depth stories and series.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Xavier Institute’s Teachers

**Subject: Professor X**

Charles Francis Xavier was born to Brian and Sharon Xavier. He has a half-brother, Cain Marko. He is divorced and has a son, David Haller, with his ex-wife Gabrielle Haller.

Aliases: Known by his students as “The Professor,” and by his colleges and friends as Chuck.

Age: 48

Religion: Protestant Christian

Originally From: New York City, New York, USA

Xavier is a white male, bald, with brown eyes who would stand at 6’0 if he were not wheelchair bound.

Subject’s mutation is telepathy.

Sexuality: Presumed bisexual

Love Interests: Suspected affair with rival Erik Lehnsherr that ended his marriage, though their current status is unknown.

**Threat Level: High**

Subject has immense control over his telepathic abilities, making him trained and dangerous, though there are ways to keep him out of your head.

* * *

**Subject: Wolverine**

James Howlett, otherwise known as Logan, has only Laura Kinney as his family, technically his daughter as she was cloned from him.

Aliases: He never uses his birth name, only Logan and his codename.

Age: Specific age is unknown, but somewhere around 180

Religion: Atheist

Originally From: Alberta, Canada

Logan is a white male with short, navy blue hair and brown eyes, standing at 5’3.

Subject’s mutations include heightened senses, an advanced healing factor, and a adamantium skeleton and claws that are produced and retractable from the knuckles.

Sexuality: Asexual

Love Interests: Suspiciously into Steve Rogers.

**Threat Level: High**

Subject’s healing factor makes it difficult to bring significant harm to him, the most dangerous force to oppose him would be the mutant Magneto, who can manipulate metal, which is detrimental to this mutant who is built of metal.

* * *

**Subject: Storm**

Ororo Munroe was born to David and N’Dare Munroe. She has an older sister, Vivian Daniels, and a nephew, Evan Daniels.

Aliases: Along with her codename, she has been called Windrider and Weather Witch. Her nephew and closest students call her Auntie O.

Age: 33

Religion: Pagan

Originally From: An unspecified region in Africa

Munroe is a black female with long white hair and blue eyes, standing at 5’11.

Subject’s mutation is weather manipulation.

Sexuality: Unspecified, suspected bisexual

Love Interests: Unknown

**Threat Level: High**

Subject has harnessed her abilities with nature enough to become a high enough threat, though her claustrophobia diminishes her control and is her weakness.

* * *

**Subject: Beast**

Henry Phillip McCoy, better known as Hank, was born to Norton and Edna McCoy. He is an only child.

Aliases: He goes by Hank and is Mr. McCoy to his students.

Age: 38

Religion: Atheist

Originally From: Dundee, Illinois, USA

McCoy is a white male, though he no longer leaves his Beast form. He’s covered blue fur, his hair is long and black, and his eyes are a dark blue. He stands at 5’11 on all fours, and 6’4 on his hind legs.

Subject’s mutations include enhanced strength and gorilla-like abilities with his appearance.

Sexuality: Gay

Love Interests: Possible interest in his colleague Logan.

**Threat Level: Low**

Subject is strong, but can be subdued with an Elephant Tranq, something easily obtained by armed forces and leaving him with many weaknesses.


	2. Xavier Institute’s OG Students

**Subject: Cyclops**

Scott Summers was born to Christopher and Katherine Summers, both of whom are since deceased. They were killed in a plane crash in which the only survivors were Scott and his younger brother, Alex Summers. He was separated from his brother during their escape from the plane, and both were unaware that the other way alive until recently.

Aliases: Along with his codename, he has also been called Cyke, and mockingly called One-Eye by his peers.

Age: 18, Senior

Religion: Catholic

Originally From: Honolulu, Hawaii, USA

Summers is a white male with broad shoulders, floppy brown hair and green eyes behind his shades, standing at 6’0.

Subject’s mutation is concussive optic blasts.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: While in love with his best friend Jean Grey, he was briefly roped into a relationship with classmate Taryn Fujioka, and after a very one-sided relationship, they split. He is now dating Jean Grey.

**Threat Level: Low**

Subject is rendered blind without his shades due to his powers, which is a great weakness, though his powers are intensified when he removes his goggles. But he often does not because he does not have control when he does.

* * *

**Subject: Jean Grey**

Jean Elaine Grey was born to John and Elaine Grey. She has two younger sisters, Sara and Julia Grey.

Aliases: Sometimes nicknamed “Red.”

Age: 18, Senior

Religion: Christian

Originally From: New Jersey, USA

Grey is a slim, white female with long red hair and green eyes, standing at 5’10.

Subject’s mutations include telepathy and telekinesis.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: She dated classmate Duncan Matthews for almost a year, though the relationship was strained as she clearly harbored feelings for her best friend Scott Summers, and Matthews did not treat her well. They have since broken up, and she is now currently dating Summers.

**Threat Level: Max**

Unlike Professor X, Subject possesses telekinesis along with her telepathy, making her a force even stronger than Professor X. Though subject’s telepathy can be worked around like Professor X’s, her telekinesis is unstoppable.

* * *

**Subject: Nightcrawler**

Kurt Wagner was born to Mystique, but while she is his biological mother, she did not raise him. He was raised by adoptive parents who’s names are unknown. Biologically he is an only child, but Rogue is his adopted sister under Mystique.

Aliases: Affectionately called Elf and Fuzzball by his teammates.

Age: 16, Sophomore

Religion: Catholic

Originally From: Bavaria, Germany

Wagner is a male, though he is a physically affected mutant, giving him a devilish, elven appearance. His hair is long and black, coming past his chin, and his eyes are yellow. He is covered in blue fur, and possesses pointy ears, three fingered hands and feet, and a tail with a speared tip. He stands at 5’5.

Subject’s mutation, aside from physical appearance, is teleportation.

Sexuality: Bi-curious

Love Interests: He was briefly involved with teammate Tabitha Smith, though that was ended before a relationship could begin when she left the X-Men. For a while, he had an infatuation with another teammate, Kitty Pryde, that was not returned, before eventually striking up a relationship with classmate Amanda Sefton. Their relationship was recently terminated and he is currently single, though seems rather close with Todd Tolansky.

**Threat Level: Low**

Subject is hard to maim, due to his mutations, but cannot cause much damage on his own.

* * *

**Subject: Spyke**

Evan Daniels was born to Vivian Daniels and his father, though his father’s first name is currently unknown information. He is an only child, and Ororo Munroe is his Aunt on his mother’s side.

Aliases: None

Age: 15, Sophomore

Religion: Undetermined

Originally From: New York City, New York, USA

Daniels is a fit, black male with short blonde hair and brown eyes, standing at 5’11. Subject’s mutation is an exoskeleton that he can turn into spikes that are producible and retractable anywhere on his body.

Sexuality: Asexual

Love Interests: None

**Threat Level: Medium**

Subject has enough weaknesses to keep him from a maximum threat, but his mutation cannot be stopped and allows him a dangerous weapon at any given time.

* * *

**Subject: Rogue**

Rogue’s birth parents are unknown, though we know her birth name to be Anna Marie. Her last name is unknown. She was adopted by Mystique, but ended up being raised by her foster mother, Irene Adler. There are no known biological siblings as her biological parents are unknown, but Kurt Wagner is her adoptive brother through Mystique.

Aliases: None, she only goes by Rogue and her birth name is not well known information.

Age: 17, Junior

Religion: Christian

Originally From: Mississippi, USA

Rogue is a white female with extremely pale skin. Her hair is short, cut to her chin, and auburn colored with white bangs and grey eyes. She stands at 5’8.

Subject’s mutation is power and memory absorption.

Sexuality: Pansexual

Love Interests: Classmate Cody Robbins showed an interest in Rogue, and she may have been attracted to him in turn, but after absorbing his energy by accident, she distanced herself from him. She held an unrequited love for teammate Scott Summers for a long time, but eventually got over it after he began officially dating Jean Grey, and she met rival Remy LeBeau. Lebeau is her current lover, though the relationship is complicated.

**Threat Level: Max**

Possibly the most dangerous mutant, Subject can harness any mutant’s powers, and multiple powers at a time, making her an unstoppable force should she choose to be.

* * *

**Subject: Shadowcat**

Katherine Anne Pryde, better known as Kitty, was born to Rebecca and Carmen Pryde. She is an only child.

Aliases: She goes by Kitty to everyone, though Logan has nicknamed her “Half-Pint.”

Age: 16, Sophomore

Religion: Jewish

Originally From: Deerfield, Illinois, USA

Pryde is a small, white female, with medium length brown hair and blue eyes, standing at 5’1.

Subject’s mutations include intangibility and phasing.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: She talked briefly to classmate Jason Nasier, though they never entered a relationship. Then she harbored a small crush on teammate Scott Summers that never went anywhere, before becoming involved with Lance Alvers. She was off and on with him for some time before their official split. Her current interest is rival Piotr Rasputin, after a mission they ran together during Apocalypse’s rise.

**Threat Level: Low**

Subject is nearly unharmable due to her mutation, but much like Nightcrawler, even more so in fact. But like Nightcrawler, she alone cannot cause much damage.


	3. Xavier Institute’s New Mutants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will not have threat levels.

**Subject: Iceman**

Robert Louis Drake, better known as Bobby, was born to William and Madeline Drake. He is an only child.

Aliases: Only goes by Bobby and his codename.

Age: 16, Junior

Religion: Jewish/Catholic

Originally From: Long Island, New York, USA

Drake is a fit, white male with medium length, light brown hair and brown eyes, standing at 5’8.

Subject’s mutation is cyrokinesis/frigokinesis, the ability to produce ice from his hands alone.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: Has been off and on with teammates Jubilation Lee and Amara Aquilla, though both have moved on to other relationships. He currently is not interested in anyone.

* * *

**Subject: Cannonball**

Samuel Zachary Guthrie was born to Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, though his father is since deceased. He has an unknown amount of brothers and sisters, though we know he comes from a large family.

Aliases: Only goes by Sam and his codename.

Age: 16, Sophomore

Religion: Baptist

Originally From: Cumberland, Kentucky, USA

Guthrie is a lanky, white male with a blonde mullet and blue-grey eyes, standing at 6’0.

Subject’s mutation is generating thermo-chemical energy, making him a human cannonball.

Sexuality: Gay

Love Interests: Has held an unrequited love for rival Lance Alvers since the week Alvers joined the X-Men briefly.

* * *

**Subject: Magma**

Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla was born to Lucius Aquilla and her mother, who’s name is unknown, and is since deceased after dying during childbirth. Aquilla is an only child but close to her grandmother, her mother’s mother, Selene Gallio.

Aliases: None

Age: 14, Freshman

Religion: Undetermined

Originally From: Nova Roma, Brazil, South America

Aquilla is a slim, Brazilian female with long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, standing at 5’6.

Subject’s mutations include assuming a full-body, fiery form, and the controlled movement of tectonic plates.

Sexuality: Lesbian

Love Interests: Before coming out of the closet, she was on and off with teammate Bobby Drake before realizing her sexuality and beginning a relationship with ex-teammate, Tabitha Smith.

* * *

**Subject: Jubilee**

Jubilation Lee was born to her father, only known as Dr. Lee, and an unnamed mother was has never been in her life. She in an only child.

Aliases: Jubilee, sometimes Jubb, though she doesn’t prefer it.

Age: 15, Sophomore

Religion: Christian

Originally From: Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, USA

Lee is a small, Chinese female with long black hair and black eyes, standing at 5’4.

Subject’s mutation is the formation and projection of small energy plasmoids, basically creating fireworks from her hands.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: After an on and off relationship with teammate Bobby Drake, she has become romantically involved with her other teammate, Ray Crisp. They are not dating yet, but it seems that’s where they are headed.

* * *

**Subject: Wolfsbane**

Rahne Kathleen Sinclair was born to Craig Sinclair and her mother, who is unnamed and since deceased, though the cause of death is not public knowledge. She is an only child.

Aliases: None

Age: 14, Freshman

Religion: Catholic

Originally From: Ullapool, Scotland

Sinclair is a small, white female with short red hair, stopping above her shoulders though usually pulled into high pigtails, with green eyes, standing at 5’2.

Subject’s mutation is the ability to transform into a wolf.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: Has only ever been in a relationship with teammate Roberto da Costa, that is still ongoing.

* * *

**Subject: Multiple**

James Madrox, better known as Jamie, was born to Daniel and Joan Madrox. He is an only child.

Aliases: Never goes by James, only Jamie and his codename.

Age: 12

Religion: Determined, but unspecified

Originally From: Los Alamos, New Mexico, USA

Madrox is a young, white male with short brown hair and blue eyes, standing at 4’9.

Subject’s mutation is duplicating himself, with no limit to the number of clone he can produce at a time.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: Has unreciprocated crushes on his teammates Rahne Sinclair and Kitty Pryde.

* * *

**Subject: Berzerker**

Ray Crisp has no known family, living with the Morlocks when Professor X found him.

Aliases: None

Age: 17, Junior

Originally From: Unknown origin

Crisp is a lanky white male with shaved blonde hair and orange bangs, with blue eyes, standing at 6’0.

Subject’s mutation is electricity creation and manipulation.

Sexuality: Unspecified

Love Interests: Until he met teammate Jubilation Lee, he never showed interest in anyone, but she was off and on with Bobby Drake for a while when he started liking her. Her and Drake have since ended, and now he and Lee are working towards a relationship.

* * *

**Subject: Sunspot**

Roberto da Costa was born to Emmanuel and Nina da Costa. He is an only child.

Aliases: Sometimes goes by Bobby, but not usually as there is already a Bobby on the team.

Age: 15, Sophomore

Religion: Catholic

Originally From: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, South America

da Costa is a fit, Brazilian male with shaggy, dark brown hair and brown eyes, standing at 5’9.

Subject’s mutation is converting and harnessing solar energy.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: Back at home he dated a girl named Juliana Sandoval, but she was killed before he moved to the U.S. Since moving, he has entered a relationship with teammate Rahne Sinclair.


	4. The Brotherhood

** Subject: Mystique **

Mystique’s birth name is Raven, but no other background is known on her. She has adopted Darkholme as a last name. Kurt Wagner is her biological son, and Rogue her adopted daughter.

Aliases: Risty Wilde

Age: 36

Religion: Atheist

Originally From: An unspecified region in Germany

Mystique is a female whho’s mutation physically affects her. Her skin his blue, she has medium length red hair, and yellow eyes, standing at 5’10.

Subject’s mutation is shapeshifting.

Sexuality: Lesbian

Love Interests: Close to Irene Adler, who raised her adopted daughter, but no relationship has ever been established.

** Threat Level: Medium **

Subject’s mutation allows her to be sneaky, and disguise herself as anyone or anything to gather any information she needs, which makes her dangerous, though physically, there is not much damage she can cause.

* * *

** Subject: Avalanche **

Lance Dominic Alvers was born to his mother, who’s name is unknown. He is her only child, though she was a drug addict, and Alvers was taken by CPS at age four after his mother’s boyfriend’s abuse brought CPS to his house and his mother’s drug addiction was uncovered. He was passed through abusive foster homes until being required to Magneto’s team.

Aliases: None

Age: 18, Senior

Religion: Atheist

Originally From: Deerfield, Illinois, USA

Alvers is a large, Greek male, with long and shaggy dark brown hair, coming down to his shoulders, with brown eyes, standing at 6’3.

Subject’s mutation is geological manipulation.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Love Interests: He had an off and on relationship with rival Kitty Pryde for a while, though it was a flaky relationship, and he was fooling around with his teammate Pietro Maximoff throughout it. Pryde is now his ex, and he has started a steady relationship with Maximoff.

** Threat Level: Max **

Despite the subject’s weakness of headaches from his mutation, his mutation is incredibly powerful, and he does not often use it to it’s full potential as it is so destructive. If he really wanted to, this Subject could have the earth swallow an entire city.

* * *

** Subject: Toad **

Todd Tolansky was born to his mother, who’s name is unknown and will remain unknown as she was a homeless woman. He is an only child. His mother died of illness on the streets, leaving Todd alone on the streets at the age of 11. He lived in an abandoned church, stealing food to survive until he was picked up by Mystique to join Magneto’s team.

Aliases: Often called by his codename instead of his real name, only called Todd by people close to him,

Age: 15, Sophomore

Religion: Atheist

Originally From: New York City, New York, USA

Tolansky is a small, white male, though his mutation affects him physically, making his skin more grey than white. His has medium length, disheveled light brown hair and yellow eyes, standing at 5’3.

Subject’s mutations include powerful leg muscles, a prehensile tongue, and spit spray.

Sexuality: Pansexual

Love Interests: Held an unrequited love for Wanda Maximoff for a long time, but got over it when she began to fall for someone. He is now suspiciously close to Kurt Wagner.

** Threat Level: Low **

Subject is agile and hard to catch, but cannot cause much damage, and also cannot transport more powerful teammates quickly and efficiently like Nightcrawler and Shadowcat can.

* * *

** Subject: The Blob **

Frederick J. Dukes was born to unnamed parents who abandoned him off to a traveling freak show after finding out he was a mutant. He was an only child when he was abandoned, but got word that his parents had another child after getting rid of him.

Aliases: Fred and Freddy.

Religion: Christian

Originally From: Lubbock, Texas, USA

Dukes is a huge, white male, who’s size is a product of his mutation. He has a blonde Mohawk and brown eyes, standing at 7’3.

Subject’s mutations include superhuman strength, endurance, durability, and resilience.

Sexuality: Asexual

Love Interests: Was interested in Jean Grey briefly, leading to him kidnapping her, but this obsession was later learned to not be attraction, but an attachment formed because Grey resembled his mother.

** Threat Level: High **

Subject lacks weaknesses and can cause a lot of damage, it takes a special kind of opponent to bring him down.

* * *

** Subject: Quicksilver **

Pietro Django Maximoff was born to Erik Lehnsherr and an unnamed mother who died when he was only three. Pietro is a twin, younger than his twin sister Wanda Maximoff by six minutes. Erik Lehnsherr, the mutant Magneto, abandoned Pietro at a gas station a year after locking Pietro’s sister up in an asylum, leaving Pietro to bounce through the system until Magneto needed him again. Pietro suffered sexual abuse in one of the four orphanages he was passed through.

Aliases: Called “‘Tro” but only by his teammates who are like family.

Age: 17, Junior

Religion: Jewish

Originally From: New York City, New York, USA

Maximoff is a lean, white male with short white hair, always slicked back, and pale blue eyes, standing at 5’10.

Subject’s mutation is superhuman speed.

Sexuality: Gay

Love Interests: Has been in love with teammate Lance Alvers since joining The Brotherhood, though they only recently started an official relationship after having unlabeled relations for a long time.

** Threat Level: Medium **

Subject’s speed allows him to get in and out of places completely undetected, allowing him to gather valuable information that could be damaging to opponents, and he can do a considerable amount of damage to a person one on one due to the force of his strikes thanks to his speed.

* * *

** Subject: Scarlet Witch **

Wanda Marya Maximoff was born to Erik Lehnsherr and an unnamed mother who died when she was only three. Wanda is a twin, older than her twin brother Pietro Maximoff by six minutes. At age seven, she was separated from her brother when her father locked her up in an asylum, where she remained for ten years. Living conditions in the asylum were criminal, and Wanda, as a child, was experimented on and abused until the age of seventeen when Mystique busted her out.

Aliases: None

Age: 17, Junior

Religion: Denounced her Jewish roots, and is now Pagan

Originally From: New York City, New York, USA

Maximoff is a lithe, white female with short black hair, her undershave dyed scarlet. She has sapphire blue eyes and stands at 5’6.

Powers: Probability manipulation, reality warping, and essential spell casting, her mutation is that of what one pictures a powerful witch’s magic to be.

Sexuality: Bisexual  
Love Interests: Being locked up for so long, she was in no hurry to enter a relationship once she was out, but against her will, began falling for rival St. John Allerdyce after he saved her from her father’s mind-wipe attempt on her.

** Threat Level: Max **

Subject’s has a weakness of her powers being rendered useless if her hands are bound correctly, though it is nearly impossible to get close enough to her to bind her hands. She is also the only mutant who is immune to Rogue’s powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for Lietro, okay? And Jonda. Sue me


	5. Magneto & His Acolytes

**Subject: Magneto**

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr was born to Jakob and Edie Lehnsherr, both are since deceased. He is an only child. He has two children, a son and a daughter, twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.

Aliases: Charles Xavier calls him by his middle name Magnus, but he only ever goes by his codename to others, even his children.

Age: 71

Religion: Jewish

Originally From: Auschwitz, Poland

Lehnsherr is a large, white male with short white hair and blue eyes, standing at 6’2. He appears 20 years younger than his age.

Subject’s mutation is magnetism, giving him the ability to fly with his metal armor.

Sexuality: Presumed bisexual

Love Interests: He truly loved his late wife and became incredibly cold and bitter after her death. Though he had a short affair with Charles Xavier, he has not been interested in anyone since.

**Threat Level: Max**

Subject has incredible control over his mutations, making him a formidable threat. The extent of metals he can control is unlimited, rendering weapons useless against him. With his mutation he can give himself flight, and Subject is intelligent enough to have figured out how to block out Charles Xavier’s mutation.

* * *

**Subject: Sabretooth**

Victor Creed was born to Zebadiah and Victoria Creed, both of whom are since deceased. He is an only child.

Aliases: None

Age: His exact age is unspecified, but he is around 180

Religion: Unknown

Originally From: Alberta, Canada

Creed is a large, white male with long blonde hair coming past his shoulders and amber eyes, standing at 6’6.

Subject’s mutations include enhanced senses and healing factor, and razor-sharp claws.

Sexuality: Asexual

Love Interests: None

**Threat Level: Medium**

Subject’s advanced healing factor and heightened senses make him hard to maim, but his claws are his only form of causing damage, and while they do cut deep and may cause infections, they are not at damaging as the Wolverine’s claws.

* * *

**Subject: Gambit**

Remy Etienne LeBeau was born to unknown parents, and was raised by his adoptive father Jean-Luc LeBeau, who runs the Thieves Guild, a gang in New Orleans. He has no adoptive siblings, and his father only raised him to use him for his powers to give them a boost against rival New Orleans gang, The Rippers.

Aliases: Cajun

Age: 21

Religion: Catholic

Originally From: New Orleans, Louisiana, USA

LeBeau is a tall and muscular white male, with medium length brown hair and red eyes, standing at 6’2.

Subject’s mutation is molecular acceleration, the ability to make anything an explosive just by touching it. He is also incredibly skilled with a bo-staff.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: He had an arranged marriage that he was set to go through with when he was 19, but he refused to go through with it and left his life in New Orleans. After working for Magneto, he met rival Rogue, who is his current lover, though the relationship is complicated.

**Threat Level: High**

Subject’s mutation leaves him with the ability to turn anything into a weapon, meaning he is always armed. Subject is street-smart and stealthy, and incredibly skilled with a bo-staff and combat skills.

* * *

**Subject: Colossus**

Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin was born to Nikolai and Alexandra Rasputin. He has two younger siblings, his sister Illyana Rasputin, and his brother Mikhail Rasputin.

Aliases: Called Pete by his teammates.

Age: 19

Religion: Orthodox Christian

Originally From: Saint Petersburg, Russia

Rasputin is a large statured white male with short black hair and cyan eyes, standing at 6’6 normally, and 7’7 when transformed.

Subject’s mutation is organic steel transformation.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: Developed an interest in rival Kitty Pryde after working a mission together in Egypt. That interest is mutual and ongoing.

**Threat Level: High**

Subject’s mutation both makes him highly dangerous with the damage he can cause, and incredibly hard to maim.

* * *

**Subject: Pyro**

St. John Allerdyce was born to and raised by unnamed parents. He is an only child.

Aliases: John, Johnny, “Firebug”

Age: 21

Religion: Catholic

Originally From: Sydney, Australia

Allerdyce is lean white male with longish, spiked up red/orange hair and blue eyes, standing at 5’11.

Subject’s mutation is fire manipulation, though he cannot produce fire himself.

Sexuality: Straight

Love Interests: Rival Wanda Maximoff after being sent to spy on her, then leading her to Magneto’s base. Once he learned of Magneto’s plan to mind-wipe his daughter, Allerdyce defied his boss and helped Maximoff escape.

**Threat Level: Medium**

Subject would be more dangerous if he were able to create fire himself, but he needs a source to produce fire, which he can then control. Though Subject’s insanity can make him alone as dangerous as his mutation, and he only needs the smallest flame to be able to create a blaze as big and deadly as a forest fire.

* * *

**Subject: Mastermind**

Jason Wyngarde’s origin and family is unknown.

Aliases: None

Age: Approximately 57

Religion: Catholic

Originally From: Venice, Italy

Wyngarde is a skinny, white male with an ape like face, medium length black hair and black eyes, standing at 5’10.

Subject’s mutations include illusions and telepathy.

Sexuality: Unknown

Love Interests: None

**Threat Level: High**

Subject’s power to mess with one’s head is strong and dangerous.


	6. The Morlocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morlocks and other characters in chapters here on out will not have threat levels -

**Subject: Caliban**

Caliban is male, completely hairless with white skin, black eyes, and stands at 6’8.

Subject’s mutation is mutant detection/location.

* * *

**Subject: Callisto**

Callisto is a lilthe white female with medium length black hair coming just past her shoulders, and green eyes, standing at 5’11. The most is known of her out of all the Morlocks. She is originally from Missouri, USA, and is 27.

Subject’s mutations include superhuman senses, including night vision. She is also very skilled in martial arts.

* * *

**Subject: Cybelle**

Cybelle is a small black female, with short brown hair coming down to her shoulders and black eyes, standing at 5’5.

Subject’s mutation is acid generation.

* * *

**Subject: Facade**

Facade is an Asian male with medium length brown pulled back in a ponytail, a goatee, and black eyes.

Subject’s mutation is the ability to meld with surroundings.

* * *

**Subject: Lucid**

Lucid is an amphibious looking male with a beak and green/grey skin and yellow eyes.

Subject’s mutation is x-ray vision.

* * *

**Subject: Scaleface**

Scaleface is a female, humanoid dinosaur creature with yellow eyes, approximately 7’0.

Subject’s mutations include reptilian transformation and firebreathing.

* * *

**Subject: Torpid**

Torpid is a young white female, a child, with long, wavy brown hair and length blue eyes standing at 4’7 and with abnormally large hands.

Subject’s mutation is paralyzing touch.


	7. Independent Mutants

**Subject: Boom Boom**

Tabitha Smith was born to Marty and Amanda Smith. She is an only child. Her parents are divorced, and she was raised by her abusive father as her mother was not present.

Aliases: Tabby

Age: 16, Junior

Religion: Atheist

Originally From: Roanoke, Virginia, USA

Smith is a lean white female with short blonde hair coming to her chin and blue eyes, standing at 5’5.

Subject’s mutation is ergotechnics, making small explosives with her hands.

Sexuality: Pansexual

Love Interests: Had a short flirtation with former teammate Kurt Wagner before she left the X-Men. She later struck up a relationship with X-Man Amara Aquilla, and is currently with her.

* * *

**Subject: X-23**

Laura Logan was cloned from Wolverine. She goes by Laura Kinney.

Aliases: X, Lar

Age: 14

Religion: Unknown

Originally From: HYDRA

23 is a small, mixed female with long, straight, dark brown hair and green eyes, standing at 5’4.

Subject’s mutations include heightened senses, accelerated healing, and adamantium skeleton and claws, like Wolverine.

Sexuality: Lesbian

Love Interests: Danielle Moonstar

* * *

**Subject: Angel**

Warren Worthington the 3rd was born to unnamed parents. He is an only child.

Aliases: None

Age: 27

Religion: Protestant

Originally From: Long Island, New York, USA

Worthington is a built white male with short blonde hair and blue eyes, standing at 6’0. He has angel-like wings producing from his back.

Subject’s mutation is angelic wings sprouting from his back. They are not retractable.

Sexuality: Gay

Love Interests: None

* * *

**Subject: Forge**

Forge’s full known and family is unknown.

Aliases: None

Age: Physically he is 17, but he was frozen in time for 35 years

Religion: Atheist

Originally From: Somewhere in the USA

Forge is a lean, Native American male with medium length black hair and dark brown eyes, standing at 5’8.

Subject’s mutation is superhuman intelligence and an impressive understanding of electronics.

Sexuality: Asexual

Love Interests: None

* * *

**Subject: Havok**

Alex Summers was born to Christopher and Katherine Summers, who died in a plane crash in which he and his older brother Scott were the only survivors. He was separated from his brother during the crash and adopted and raised by the Masters family, until reuniting with Scott later.

Aliases: None

Age: 17

Religion: Catholic

Originally From: Honolulu, Hawaii, USA

Masters/Summers is a tan, white male with long blonde hair coming down to his shoulder and brown eyes, standing at 5’10.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Love Interests: Unknown

* * *

**Subject: Mirage**

Danielle Moonstar was born to William and Peg Moonstar. She is an only child, and mostly raised by her grandfather, only known as Black Eagle.

Aliases: Danielle Moonstar

Age: 15

Religion: Pagan

Originally From: Dark Hollow, New York, USA

Moonstar is a small, Native American female with long black hair and brown eyes, standing at 5’4.

Subject’s mutation is fear projection.

Sexuality: Lesbian

Love Interests: She held a short infatuation with Kitty Pryde for a while after she rescued her, but has since moved on to Laura Kinney.

* * *

**Subject: Dorian**

Dorian Leech was born to his unnamed parents. He is an only child raised by his mother, and his father is not present.

Aliases: Leech

Age: 12

Religion: Unspecified

Originally From: New York City, New York, USA

Leech is a young child, with sickly green skin, brown hair and brown eyes, standing at 4’11.

Subject’s mutation is the ability to nullify any energy, including mutant powers.

Sexuality: Unknown

Love Interests: Unknown

* * *

**Subject: Juggernaut**

Cain Marko was born to Kurt and Marjorie Marko, and has a half-brother, Charles Xavier. He also has a nephew, David Haller.

Aliases: None

Age: 41

Religion: Protestant Christian

Originally From: Berkeley, California, USA

Marko is a large white male with short black hair and brown eyes standing at 8’5.

Subject’s mutations include high-level invulnerability and superhuman strength.

Sexuality: Unknown

Love Interests: None

* * *

**Subject: Legion**

David Charles Haller was born to Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller, who have since divorced. He has an uncle, Cain Marko.

Aliases: Alternate personalities, Lucas and Ian

Age: 18

Religion: Jewish

Originally From: Somewhere in Scotland

Haller is a lanky, white male with blonde hair and blue eyes standing at 5’11.

Subject’s mutations include telepathy, telekinesis, and pryokinesis.

Sexuality: Asexual

Love Interests: None

* * *

**Subject: Destiny**

Irene Adler is Rogue’s foster mother.

Aliases: None

Age: 44

Religion: Christian

Originally From: Mississippi, USA

Adler is a white female with short brown hair and white eyes, standing at 5’7.

Subject’s mutation is precognition.

Sexuality: Lesbian

Love Interests: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Ororo, Alex’s love interest is going to be a surprise ;)  
> And Danielle and Laura’s meeting to become love interests will also be a surprised, because I haven’t figured it out yet lol


	8. Independent Characters

**Subject: Agnes**

Agatha Harkness’s family is unknown.

Age: 87

Originally From: Salem, Massachusetts, USA

Harkness is an elderly white female with grey hair and light blue eyes, standing at 5’11.

Stance/Role: Mutant ally, helped Wanda Maximoff better control her powers.

* * *

**Subject: Captain America**

Steve Rogers is apart of the Avengers.

Age: 209

Originally From: Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA

Rogers is a white male with blonde hair and blue eyes standing at 6’2.

Stance/Role: Mutant ally.

* * *

**Subject: Deborah**

Doctor Deborah Risman is originally from HYDRA.

Age: 32

Originally From: Unknown

Risman is a white female with long blonde hair and green eyes standing at 5’8.

Stance/Role: Former enemy, current mutant ally.

* * *

**Subject: Dorothy**

Dorothy Red is from Bayville High.

Age: 32

Originally From: Kansas, USA

Red is a white female with honey brown hair and green eyes, standing at 5’4.

Stance/Role: Anti-mutant, the school secretary at Bayville High.

* * *

**Subject: Gabrielle**

Gabrielle Haller is Charles Xavier’s ex-wife, and has a son, David Haller.

Age: 50

Originally From: Israel

Haller is an Israeli female with light brown hair and green eyes, standing at 5’6.

Stance/Role: Pro-mutant for her son.

* * *

**Subject: Julien**

Julien Boudreaux is from rival gang, The Rippers.

Age: 20

Originally From: New Orleans, Louisiana, USA

Boudreaux is a white male with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, standing at 5’10.

Stance/Role: No stance taken on mutants aside from his hatred of Gambit from the rival gang, Thieves Guild.

* * *

**Subject: Sergeant Hawke**

Hawke’s first name is unknown, his only known affiliation being the Xavier Institute.

Age: 32

Originally From: He’s a local

Hawke is a white male with blonde hair and green eyes, standing at 6’2.

Stance/Role: Mutant ally, survival trains mutants.


	9. Bayville High Students

** Subject: Amanda **

Full Name: Amanda Sefton

Age: 16, Junior

Love Interests: Kurt Wagner (ex-boyfriend)

Gender: Female

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’4

Role: Kurt’s ex-girlfriend

Stance: **Pro-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Andy  **

Full Name: Andrew Black

Age: 15, Freshmen

Love Interests: None

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde/brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’7

Role: Befriends Evan to have protection against bullies

Stance: **Pro-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Arcade **

Full Name: Webber Torque

Age: 15. Freshmen

Love Interests: Kitty Pryde (unreciprocated)

Gender: Female

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green

Height: 5’6

Role: Geek, hacked into X-Men’s mainframe unknowingly

Stance: **No stance**

* * *

** Subject: Cody  **

Full Name: Cody Robbins

Age: 16, Sophomore 

Love Interests: Rogue

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green

Height: 6’3

Role: Jock

Stance: **No stance**

* * *

** Subject: Dan **

Full Name: Dan Perkins

Age: 17, Junior

Love Interests: Bobby Drake

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’11

Role: Cheerleader

Stance: **Pro-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Danny  **

Full Name: Danny Rem 

Age: 15, Sophomore

Love Interests: None

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green

Height: 5’8

Role: Lance’s old friend

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Drew **

Full Name: Drew Paille 

Age: 18, Senior

Love Interests: None

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde/brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’9

Role: Bully

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Duncan **

Full Name: Duncan Matthews

Age: 18, Senior

Love Interests: Jean Grey (ex-girlfriend)

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Height: 5’11

Role: Jock, Jean Grey’s ex-boyfriend

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Ellen **

Full Name: Ellen De’Gen

Age: 18, Senior

Love Interests: None

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’7

Role: Jean’s friend group

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Keith **

Full Name: Keith Kcid

Age: 18, Senior

Love Interests: None

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5’10

Role: Jock

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Linda  **

Full Name: Linda Lane

Age: 17, Senior

Love Interests: None

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Height: 5’7

Role: Jean’s friend group, basketball player

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Mal  **

Full Name: Mal Robson

Age: 18, Senior

Love Interests: None

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Height: 6’2

Role: Jock

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Patty **

Full Name: Patty Simcox

Age: 15, Sophomore

Love Interests: None

Gender: Female

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Eye color: Green

Height: 5’4

Role: Jean’s friend group 

Stance: **No stance**

* * *

** Subject: Paul **

Full Name: Paul Haits

Age: 16, Junior

Love Interests: Taryn Fuijoka (ex-girlfriend)

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’9

Role: Scott’s best friend

Stance: **Pro-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Portia  **

Full Name: Portia Ross

Age: 17, Senior

Love Interests: None

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5’7

Role: Popular girl

Stance: **Pro-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Riley  **

Full Name: Riley Finn

Age: 16, Sophomore

Love Interests: None

Gender: Female

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’3

Role: Mean girl, Kitty’s bully

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Ryan **

Full Name: Ryan Griff

Age: 15, Sophomore

Love Interests: none

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5’7

Role: Lance’s old friend

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Savannah **

Full Name: Savannah Monroe

Age: 17, Junior

Love Interests: Sam Guthrie

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5’7

Role: Cheerleader

Stance: **Pro-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Sydney **

Full Name: Sydney White

Age: 16, Sophomore

Love Interests: Jason Nasier

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Height: 5’4

Role: Mean girl, Kitty’s bully

Stance: **Anti-mutant**

* * *

** Subject: Taryn **

Full Name: Taryn Fujioka 

Age: 17, Junior

Love Interests: Paul Haits (ex-boyfriend), Scott Summers (ex-boyfriend)

Gender: Female

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’5

Role: Popular girl

Stance: **Anti-mutant**


	10. Villains

** Subject: Apocalypse **

Real Name: En Sabah Nur

Age: 5000+

Species: Mutant

Gender: Male

Hair color: Dark blue in his youth

Eye color: Red

Height: Unknown

Powers/Power: Molecular manipulation, mental/psionic powers, superhuman physical abilities, superhuman intellect

* * *

** Subject: Trask **

Real Name: Bolivar Trask

Age: Unknown

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: Unknown

Powers/Power: Former shield agent creating weapons against mutants

* * *

** Subject: Gauntlet **

Real Name: Gauntlet 

Age: Unknown

Species: Morlock

Gender: Male

Hair color: Bald

Eye color: Yellow

Height: Unknown

Powers/Power: Enhanced senses

* * *

** Subject: Spear **

Real Name: Guy Spear

Age: Unknown

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: Unknown

Powers/Power: Created a sports drink that poisons mutants called Pow-R8

* * *

** Subject: Mesmero **

Real Name: Vincent, last name unknown

Age: Unknown

Species: Mutant

Gender: Male

Hair color: Bald

Eye color: Red

Height: Unknown

Powers/Power: Mind control, telepathy

* * *

** Subject: Principal Kelly **

Real Name: Edward Kelly

Age: 42

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Hair color: Dark Grey

Eye color: Green

Height: 5’10

Powers/Power: Leads the persecution against mutants

* * *

** Subject: Viper **

Real Name: Ophelia Sarkissan

Age: Unknown

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Black

Height: 5’9

Powers/Power: HYDRA agent

**Author's Note:**

> Who is Ororo’s love interest gonna be? I think I’m gonna keep that a surprise ;)


End file.
